tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
La Pequeña Lulú (serie de 1995)
La pequeña Lulú (título en Latinoamerica), llamada en Estados Unidos The Little Lulu show, fue una serie animada, basada en el antiguo cómic de Marjorie Henderson, La pequeña Lulú. El show, que fue producido por CINAR Animación, y salió al aire en HBO Family desde el año 1995 hasta 1999, mostraba las aventuras de la niña Lulú Mota y sus amigos. Estas pequeñas historias de unos minutos de duración, se intercalaban con stand ups de comedia que la misma protagonista hacía. La serie sigue siendo emitida en Estados Unidos y otros países por Cartoon Network, en Chile, los domingos a las 10:30 am por MEGA y en Ecuador, los sábados y domingos a las 05:30 am por Teleamazonas, actualmente se transmite por Ecuador TV y en Mexico se transmite por Azteca 7 de lunes a viernes a las 9:00 am Personajes * Lulú Mota (Lulu Moppet en la versión original): La protagonista de la serie. Es una niña muy simpática, madura, y pícara en algunas oportunidades, es entusiasta y siempre ayuda a sus amigos (especialmente a Toby) a salir de problemas grandes, aunque a veces también hace travesuras. Siempre lleva un vestido rojo. * Toby Tapia (Tubby Thompkins en inglés): Es un niño rubio, algo gordito, líder del denominado "Club de Toby", donde se reúne con los niños que son sus amigos. Muestra a veces una personalidad egoísta y algo machista con la niñas, pero en ocasiones las ayuda. Muy amigo de Lulú, está un poco enamorado de ella, aunque siempre intenta conquistar a Gloria. * Fito: Fiel amigo de Tobi. Se característiza por tener la cabeza rapada, por ser un poco más pequeño de estatura que sus compinches y por tener una personalidad más fuerte y temperamental. * Anita: Mejor amiga de Lulú y hermana de Fito, también -al igual que Fito en relación a Tobi- un poco más baja de estatura que Lulú. Es peleadora, descuidada y un poco brusca, sin embargo, siempre es compañera de aventuras de Lulú. * Pepe: Niño rico y muy superficial. Mira en menos al resto de los niños y es engreído, trata de pelear por el amor de Gloria, llenandola con caros regalos. * Tino: Junto a Fito es uno de los mejores amigos de Toby, aunque a diferencia de ellos, Tino parece ser más maduro y simpático con las niñas y con las personas. Lleva siempre una boina en su cabeza. * Gloria: Es la niña guapa y presumida del barrio, al igual que Pepe, su familia tiene mucho dinero, y es por eso que se relaciona más con él, que con los demás. Casi todos los niños del vecindario están enamorados de ella. * Memo: Es un niño pequeño, vecino de Lulú, casi siempre quiere jugar con ella, es llorón y un poco malcriado. * Jorge y Marta Tapia: son los padres de Lulú, los dos son algo gorditos, ella es muy cariñosa y preocupada, mientras él es esforzado y algo gruñón. Son muy amigos y vecinos de los padres de Toby. * Los Chicos del Oeste: Pandilla de unos 4 niños enemigos del Club de Toby y de él mismo y sus amigos, son matones, agresivos y tienen mala fama en su barrio (presuntamente viven en el lado oeste del pueblo, de ahí su apodo). Canción La serie tenía una pequeña canción de intro, la cual se hizo popular. * En inglés (idioma original): :Little Lulu, Little Lulu, with freckles on your skin, :Always in and out of trouble, but mostly always in. :Using Daddy’s necktie for the tail on your kite, :Using Mommy’s lipstick for the letters you write. :Little Lulu, Little Lulu, No one quite as smart, :Doesn’t matter what you’re doing, you’re doing it with your heart. :Shining pearls and dancing girls, a sparkle in your eye, :When can we look forward to your next surprise? Lot of surprise! :Though the clock says 7:30, it’s really after 10; :Looks like Lulu’s been repairing it again. :Though you’re wild you know it’s tru-Lu, :And you’re very hard to tame, :Little Lulu, We love you-Lu just the same, the same, :Little Lulu, We love you-Lu just the same. * La versión en español (de la traducción Latinoamérica del programa): :Pequeñita y traviesa, con pecas por doquier, :en problemas siempre andas, cuando te cansarás? :Traviesas ocurrencias son tu especialidad, :escribes una carta con un lápiz labial... :Pequeñita y traviesa, inquieta de verdad :no importa lo que hagas, el corazón pondrás :gozas cuando bailas en tí hay esplendor :todo el piso enfrente, cuando te cansarás? ¡Especial! :Si el reloj dice las siete y las diez son en verdad :Lulú hizo travesura otra vez... :en verdad, sí sabes de todo :no se te puede engañar, siempre nos sorprenderás, :tu amistad nos dás... :¡Oh pequeña te pedimos, no cambies jamás! :Bam, bi bam, bi du bi du bam... :...¡Lulú! Curiosidades La canción de entrada de la serie en Latinoamérica es cantada por César Franco, intérprete de las canciones de Digimon Adventure y Digimon Tamers también para Latinoamérica.http://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/César_Franco Enlaces externos * Ficha del show en IMDB (en inglés) * Página de fans dedicada a la serie (En inglés) Referencias Categoría:Series de televisión animadas Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network en:The Little Lulu Show he:המופע של לולו pl:Mała Lulu pt:The Little Lulu Show zh:小小露露秀